Finding true love
by suckerfortruelove13
Summary: Could be considered au. Pan's curse is never activated, but Emma ends up in New York later due to a different curse. What happened between Pan's defeat and the new curse (concerning cs)? What happens when Killian finds her in New York?
1. A knock on the door

**New story I came up with being the crazy cs fan I am. I really hope you enjoy reading my fiction as much as I enjoy writing it. Hats off to _eight 0f hearts_ whose story, _winter,_ inspired me to use the then/now idea. Please forgive any mistakes (second story, still learning).**

THEN

Pan was defeated. Every distraction that had been keeping Emma from actually facing her own reality had now fleeted away, forcing her to make a choice. To her surprise, however, Killian never mentioned anything related to her still running task and their meetings started becoming more and more fitful. Come to think about it now, every single one of the times she has seen him this month, she has **accidentally** ran into him at Granny's or in the street. Their conversations have also entirely distorted into uncomfortable pointless small-talks. The worst part though is the latest way of looking at her, instead of the flirty sparkly glances and full of love gazes, which he has adopted. Glimpses bursting of melancholy and guilt which fade away as soon as she peeks back. Starting to realize his constant absence is suddenly crouching up into a bitter feeling of nostalgia, impossible for her to explain. She misses him without being able to admit it. Neal on the other hand, is trying too hard. To impress her, to flirt her, to persistently be with her. Putting too much effort to force her back to him. Too much effort to fix what has been broken. In her own mind, Emma has already made a decision. She is perfectly aware that she is not in love with Neal anymore, possibly due to the time that has passed, or, most probably, because of her devilishly handsome pirate who stands in the way. Still, it is far more complicated than that. She knows that she has feelings for Killian, but everyone expects her to choose the father of her child, the safe decision. Her deep deliberation is interrupted by a knock on the door before she can finally reach to a conclusion. A rapid thought that maybe Killian is the one waiting outside her apartment forms a hopeful smirk on her lips that she tries to suppress. She already knows Regina was going to drop Henry off after his last-night sleepover; therefore she is not surprised not to see the pirate out there. She feels a sting into her heart. _It's been a week since you last saw him…_

"Hey kid, where's Regina?" she asks distractedly.

"She had to run off, you know, mayor stuff…" Henry replies. Emma nods looking as if she is hearing from a mile away.

"Mom, are you ok you seem kind of... distant" he adds.

_Do I really look that bad?_

"I'm fine kid. Did you have fun at Regina's?" Emma is still in deep consideration. She needs to make a choice despite practically being bagged into a corner. Obviously she is not really good at hiding her feelings from her so perceptive son.

"I did. I always do, but that's not the point." _That's not the point, what the hell is that supposed to mean? _Panic starts forming in her face, clearly not well-concealed, when she meets Henry's serious gaze.

**_"_**Should I be scared?" she manages to choke out a little chuckle along with her oh-so-fake smile.

"Mom, I'm serious, we need to talk." _Nah, he can't know. Hide it._

Talk about what?", she asks pretending she doesn't realize what this is, while taking the pizza she had ordered out of the oven.

"Look, just because I'm twelve, it doesn't mean I don't know what's been going on this entire time. Everyone is waiting for you to comment on the situation with dad and Hook and you keep pretending there's nothing to say." _Oh god! But how?_

"Is that so? I'm assuming you have an opinion on the matter I need to hear." Still mildly joking, or at least she tries. Maybe that is the key. Henry is the most important thing in her life so anything he says, she will do. That is how she will make her choice. Of course she is absolutely certain he prefers his dad. _Here it comes… _To her surprise however,

"I do. I believe you need to choose whoever makes you happy, because that's the important thing mom, happy endings. Clearly, the fact that you still haven't announced anything means that the one you prefer is Hook. What I'm trying to say here is I'm ok with that."

She is astonished, sitting there with the plates of pizza she was about to serve still in her hands, not knowing what to say. She finally mutters what she realizes she should keep from him. "It's true. I am in fact considering it. That doesn't mean I've made up my mind yet."

And before she can continue, "Because of me and my grandparents? Look, mom, I don't want you to be unhappy. If you pick Hook that doesn't mean I won't see my dad anymore and, if it does, that means he would never care about me anyway. Plus, he is a pretty decent guy and he really loves you."

She smiles at his mini speech. Such a smart kid, she thinks to herself. He truly cares about me even after I abandoned him. That still hurts her. _You made the wrong choice then don't repeat the same mistake._

"You think that's what I should do then?" she asks in a noticeably uncertain tone.

"Absolutely! Besides, who else would back off and let the woman he loves be with someone else, just because he thinks that is the honorable thing to do for her?" Emma started looking too dazed at that point.

"I might have eavesdropped a small part of a conversation…" Henry adds when he notices.

He gave up to give her her best chance? Wow! Good form indeed, but why?

"He did what?" Emma starts welling up. _No, suck your tears back in!_

"Well that's what I heard anyway. Just so you know, I'll be studying all day and grandma is coming home any minute now, so…" Is he trying to send her to Killian?

"Don't get too brave, kid. I'll see what I'm going to do. Now eat." And with these words, she sits next to him to share what appears to be her happiest meal ever. _You know exactly what you are going to do._

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

NOW

Another typical day. Wake up, make breakfast, drive Henry to school, study a case… Her life in New York is perfectly happy, but sometimes there is something in her heart that makes her feel almost like… like something is missing, but what? She has everything she could wish for, her son, a job, a cute apartment. Allowing herself to procrastinate and abandon her new case for a moment, Emma walks to the kitchen for a hot cup of hot chocolate with a dash of cinnamon, second cup for today, but whatever. Before she can even find her cup in the cupboard, she hears a knock on the door. _Ugh, who can it be right now?_She answers looking somewhat annoyed, after all, someone is getting between her and her hot chocolate and she does not appreciate that. Someone she doesn't even know apparently, but then… Emma looks at his eyes and she is shocked by a tide of morose feelings running through her. Beautiful, melancholic eyes mimicking the deep color of the ocean **_a_**_nd ,somehow, she knows them, him so well… the raven dark hair, the staring-straight-into-her-own eyes, the cute grin on his face, the missing hand replaced by a false one. "_Swan, at last", words that do not yet reach her ears, come out of that stunning grin while she keeps staring. _Something is wrong with his clothes… a simple grey sweater and a pair of plain usual jeans, he is missing his leather._ "Uhm, love?" And then she snaps out of it.

"I'm sorry, what?", she manages to mutter.

"I just… are you feeling alright love, you seem a bit disoriented.", he looks concerned. She realizes she feels dizzy; she is probably shockingly pale right now.

"I'm fine, and you are?" she inquires.

"My name is Killian Jones I wanted… I was wondering if I could come in and talk to you about something…", he answers.

Her eyebrow rises and she is finally fully conscious again. "You're asking me to trust a stranger and let him into my house?", disbelief visibly growing in her face.

"Well… it's about… I would like to talk to you about a case…my case. I don't know if that counts at all but I give you my word, love, you can trust me. "

_He's a man of honor. You can trust him, you have in the past. Wait what?_"Anyway, I suppose you could come in. You should know I can easily kick your ass if I suspect anything odd." And all she gets for a reply is a subtle chuckle out of Killian before he enters her house with a proud smirk. "It's Emma by the way!", she notes as she closes the door behind him.

"Oh, I know!"

.

This is so unusual to Emma. She allowed this complete stranger with his snarky comments and suspiciously missing hand into her apartment just because she feels she has met him before? **_But you know him so well! How can you not remember? _**All this time, while she is sinking into her thoughts, she is partly taking notes on Killian's case which seems rather interesting. A murder in a small town. It would be an uncomplicated investigation and simple was all she needed right now.

"The problem is Mr. Jones, you are asking me to leave New York to help with this case. I have a son who will not be very pleased with a new travel since we just moved in New York." _Mr. Jones, did you seriously just call him Mr. Jones?_

"I understand what I am requesting sounds absurd, however, I am hopeful that you will take my emergency into consideration." he looks hurt. She is now truly considering it, he is probably right, an assassin wandering in a small town sounds worrying. Besides, it could be a fairly effortless case to work on in comparison to the one she was studying before he entered.

"Very well then, I suppose I could provide you with my exceptionally professional and precious services" she jokes

"I am honored to be receiving them milady" he jokes back curtseying as much as he can considering he is sitting.

_Just like old times… what? What old times? _"Now that everything is arranged, I'm seizing the opportunity to ask, have we… met before? Because you seem familiar and I am trying to figure out where I know you from. Did you use to live in Boston, or were you ever on a visit there?" she is now really hoping to solve _this_ mystery before his case.

"No, I don't think we have." a cold and rather peculiar reply.

_Come on, you know him so well… don't you remember? Remember what? What is there to remember?_

**A/N: So, this was the first chapter. I am planning on spreading it in multiple ones all with a then/now theme and increasing the number of words. Please let me know what you think in the reviews, I am still new and I don't feel that confident yet. Thanks for reading! :)**_  
_


	2. Safe in your arms

**New chapter today. Hope you have been enjoying this story so far. Thanks to everyone who has read, favorited, followed and reviewed this story! You are amazing!**

THEN

After Henry restrained himself to his room to leave her space and a pleasantly reassuring conversation with her mother, Emma hurriedly stormed out with one single destination, the Jolly Roger and, more particularly, Killian. She felt free to express herself at last. She was aware that most people wouldn't approve of her decision, but she didn't mind anymore. A soft breeze ruffling her hair, light drops of rain drizzling around her, but that did not matter. Nothing did anymore. All that mattered was that she could finally run into her pirate's arms without needing to worry about disappointing her son or her family. _Remember the kiss in Neverland? Oh wait, Neverland! What about Neal? _Explaining to Neal would come later, now that she knows why Killian has been acting strange this entire time, she considers fixing things with him much more vital. However, before she can finally reach the ship, being lost deep into her thoughts and with a genuine grin on her face, she clumsily bumps into Killian's chest. _Just like that time on the beanstalk when you tried to save him from the trap. _He wraps his arms around Emma to help her stand on her feet again and regain her balance, but then he rapidly pulls back as if he was struck by lightning. She realized he is still trying to keep his distance.

"Careful there Swan! We wouldn't want to hurt such a beautiful face as yours, now, would we?" He exclaims and then regrets the last sentence the instant he pronounces it. He is thunderstruck by her bright smile when she looks into his eyes, though.

"No, we certainly wouldn't! Sorry, I was a bit slapdash. So… how's our favorite pirate doing?" One thought replaying inside her head made her childishly giggle **_this_**_**time I didn't stand on ceremony.**_

_"_Pardon me?" Killian was so taken aback by her answer he barely kept himself from looking behind his shoulder to spot perhaps another pirate.

"I asked you how you are Killian." this time she uses his name in order to prevent further confusions. "It's a fairly simple question, really." She continues, trying to sound playful. He still looks too hurt to comprehend the meaning behind her joyful simpers and answers.

"Uhm, I am fine. Are you sure you are feeling okay, love?" he inquires, still baffled by her unusual behavior.

"I am feeling wonderful!" She answers, smile settling down so that she stops frightening him that much. "I was actually on my way to your ship. I've been meaning to talk to you…" her voice becomes more serious.

"Something bothering you, Swan?" he asks.

_Well, you seem to be unable to stay out of my thoughts lately, but except from that… "_No, it's… maybe we should talk somewhere more privately, can we walk back to your ship if you don't mind?"

"As you wish." He replies, looking lost. He obviously believes she is about to reject him. Reject his love and everything else he has to offer.

The sky becomes darker, grey clouds forming over the city. Raindrops still softly drizzling around. A subtle wind howl accompanies the sound of their steps splashing in the shallow puddles of rainwater created on the ground. Emma senses the discomfort on his part. Wanting to assure him that she is going to break in pleasant news, she reaches out and brushes her fingers against his. He pulls back once more, this time she can definitely make out the dreadful pain behind his reactions forming on his face. Her green eyes fill with adoration and compassion. She reaches out again and this time she holds his hand more steadily, without granting him the ability to let go. Killian turns around and looks at her, his cyan eyes altering into a darker, deeper midnight blue. Emma can now see through him for the first time and distinguish all the despair and hopelessness that have been stifling him. She fixes her stare at his and, without saying anything; she presses her head against his shoulder, hands still clinging to each other. He doesn't query or protest. He enjoys it since now, she is not just allowing it, but asking for it. She can feel his muscles relax and his hand gripping hers. They keep ambling to his ship without talking, just holding onto each other. _Now he can discern how you feel; now both of you can unwind._

_._

They are now sitting on one of the bunks in a quiet cabin of the Jolly Roger, still speechless, but always with their hands tethered to each other and Emma's head placed on Killian's good shoulder. The delicate sound of the waves against the heavy wood of his vessel along with the thud of the now heavier rain against the wooden overpass of the docks breaking the silence.

"Love, what exactly is going on?" Killian asks discreetly.

Emma finally breaks eye contact, sensing so many feelings rushing into her. _Is that how it used to be before? Have you always felt this way and never admitted it? Why? _And then she notices uncertainty in his eyes. He is still afraid that this is some kind of misunderstanding on his part. That she is going to run away once again. _Why?_

"Listen, lately I've been thinking about… what we've all been through and I realized that you were right." she murmurs.

"About what?" _Oh come on Hook, do the math!_

"I really do need to make a choice." she continues.

Before he manages to say anything, "I'm not in love with Neal anymore."

They both swallowed hard to the sound of Emma's last words. She still cannot believe she just formally announced it.

"And why is that?" he barely manages to mumble.

"Because of you." she lets out with a sigh of relief. _There, you said it._

Silence. They are both sitting there unable to talk, to move on, just scrutinizing each other's face with a lucid goggle.

"That doesn't mean I am forcing you into doing something you don't wa-", she begins, but she is interrupted when Killian raises his hand and covers her mouth to hush her.

"Shh" he whispers.

His stunning gaze filled Emma's heart with a warmth she had never felt before. He brushes his fingers through her hair and, cupping the back of her head; he kindly pulls her closer and presses a gentle kiss on her lips. Her heart flutters, while she grabs the edges of his leather coat's collar turning their kiss more passionate and lustful. _Never let him go. Never run away from him again. _

Cscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

NOW

This is brand new to her. She was flabbergasted when she first agreed to travel to this Storybrooke Killian claimed was his hometown and location of the crime scene, but the fact that she is currently travelling in the same car with him, a complete and total stranger, while her son is napping in the back seat, is now starting to seem concerning. _He would never hurt you. Don't even think about it. _This voice in her head feels like it is clouding her judgment, yet, she chooses to follow her instincts once more and loosen up. Besides, it's too late now, after a very tiring trip, they are finally there. This setting looks familiar; her eyes are fixed in the docks and that small port. The mild sound of the waves crashing on the boats is so soothing and then she reflexively sinks back into that state where it is impossible for her to concentrate and that small voice turns thunderous. _Where is his ship? What the hell happened? What did he do? Was it because of you? _She remembers a kiss… so sweet and so affectionate with a rush of feelings accompanying it. A hand touching hers, blue eyes gleaming when she smiles back. And then she snaps out of it again. She does not even realize how she walked out of her car when she finds herself lying on a bench next to the ocean, her head placed on Killian's lap as he is soothingly caressing her cheek. For a second, she feels blissful; _his warm touch is your home_. Then she entirely wakes up from that diminutive coma. She nearly jumps on her feet and definitely can't hear that voice now.

"What the hell are you doing? How did we get here? If you did anything to Henry I swear to God you are going to regret it!" she is yelling unable to control it and then she almost falls down on the ground. Killian puts his arms around her trying to help her balance and places her back on that bench. _His arms… soothing… _dizziness is overwhelming her

"Calm down now, Swan, everything is under control." _Wait, Swan? _"Your boy is absolutely fine. Here, look right behind you. He is strolling around waiting for you to regain consciousness. You seemed to have drifted away for a second. How are you feeling?" _You shouldn't have yelled. He is so kind with you and you can't show even the least bit of gratitude. _

"I…I guess I'm sorry?" Emma answers, still a bit bemused. Then she remembers the purpose of her visit. "Should we leave now? You have to take me see the parents of the victim. What were their names again, David and Margaret?" she continues.

"Mary Margaret." Killian corrects. "However, maybe you should rest for a moment. Besides, you did just pass out. Let me… find them first. Prepare the ground, you surely understand, don't you? It was difficult for them to lose their daughter, uhm… Leia." He tries to sound convincing.

"Leia? As in Star Wars princess?" She jokes. _I was in a pinch!_

"Well, they were… in a pinch." He answers. _Wait what did he just say?_

"Whatever, I'm not here to judge. You're right; you should be the first one to talk to them. You are their son in law as you told me… or were… Oh my god, how rude of me! I am truly sorry for your loss again. I shouldn't have just said that." She keeps rumbling to correct what she just said. _What is wrong with you?_

"It's okay… in many ways she is still… here." he reassures before he turns around and walk away. _He will come back for you though._

.

He is outside the Charmings' loft without even having a clue as to what he could possibly say after a whole year. Killian anxiously knocks on the door using his false hand and waits. He has never been more nervous in his entire life. The door opens and David appears.

"You!" he exclaims furiously. Before Killian has the chance to respond or react, he is surprised by David's fist against his cheek bone.

"Come on mate! I get that you're pissed, but I didn't attack you." He groans in pain.

"What the hell? You promised you were going to stop Emma and take her place. What, you were too insecure that she wouldn't find you later, so you let her leave? You really are a coward!" he keeps yelling.

"It was an accident. Her hand slipped off mine; there was nothing I could do! Let aside the fact that I later found out her lad had already jumped in the portal before her. But I assure you, there was no day to go by that I didn't regret not bringing things to an end in the first place. Before we left your loft." Killian explains.

"And now what? You're here to bond again after everything?" David's face filled with rage and resentment.

"I am here because I brought her back. Her and the boy!" Killian cries. "I… I found them, that's why I ran away back then." His tone sounds genuinely sincere.

"Emma's back?" Snow's concerned voice sounds from inside.

"You brought Henry and Emma back?" David asks uncertain.

"You don't believe me mate? Well, as I told you before, I always play in good form. I made a mistake I will be repentant for for the rest of my live, so I might as well as try to fix it." he answers feeling pain rushing back in. "I could let you in on the details, provided of course that you let me in your house. Killian adds.

Charming quietly moves to the side leaving a small space for Killian to walk in, still not fully trusting the pirate.

"Nice to see you milady. I did not know you were expecting, best of wishes!" he bows in front of an unmistakably pregnant Snow.

"Ha ha. Hilarious, now tell us about Emma." She coldly responds.

"Wow, you are one unwelcoming family, I must say." He mutters. "Nonetheless, I am here to inform you that I brought your daughter and grandson back. For a case."

"A case? What are you talking about?" David asks.

"Turns out, Regina was right, she in fact did forget everything. Of course, had I told her why she really needed to return, she would probably kick me out, therefore I pleaded for her contribution in a murder investigation."

"Oh, and she followed? That's wonderful! I thought she couldn't easily trust people." Snow finally smiles.

"Aye, I was surprised as well." Killian smirks back.

"So, what exactly did you tell her?" David enquires.

"I told her… that I was married to your "daughter", Leia" Killian replies using air quotes. "She is supposed to be the one who was murdered." He clarifies.

"And where are Emma and Henry now?" Snow's question reminds him he would need to go make sure they are still where he left them.

"They are at the docks waiting for me to "prepare you". I should go find them, but first, there are some details we should discuss and inform the town about before Emma starts her interrogations. We need to fit Zelena into all this. Emma needs to stay away from her." Killian answers.

"Absolutely." Comes a reply by both Charmings. Their trust finally begins to become restored.

**A/N: So, I tried not to use Elsa in this story since I have no idea what the show is going to do with her and I used Zelena. I know since there is no Pan's curse you must be surprised but in the 3rd or 4th chapter I am going to explain her entrance in the story. Thank you so much for taking time to read my story! :)**


	3. Leia

**Ok, new chapter up. I used some lines from the show in the THEN part where our couple meets Regina and the Charmings, therefore some parts of the dialogue are not exclusively mine. Just pointing that out. I really hope you've been enjoying this so far. **

THEN

Rays of sunlight brighten the room as the sweet sound of the ocean accompanies their soft snoring in Emma's new house. Or, actually, **home** is a better definition. This is what Emma woke up to that day. She felt so calm and warm in Killian's arms. Last night had turned out to be even better than she expected. Butterflies flying in her stomach even in the memory of last night made her lightly shiver. Emma turned around, laying on her back and gazed at her beloved pirate. Killian looked so peaceful in his sleep, so beautifully peaceful. She couldn't help but stare at his relaxed form, still resting in his captivating embrace. _Turns out he did have such a soft side. The kindest of all… _She smiles as she hears his faint voice tease her

"Spotting anything interesting, Swan?" he moans, eyebrow raised.

"A lot, actually" she replies. His lids unlock allowing long black lashes to reveal his azure eyes as he leans in for a kiss.

"Good morning." Emma says before she moves her head to nuzzle in his neck.

"Indeed, it is." Killian replies without being able to hold back a grin, more genuine than ever.

"Hmm, I could get used to this…" she murmurs placing her arms around him as well and pulling him closer.

"I believe you should. We both should." Killian's reply and his still bright beam reminds her she had something to tell him to relieve him from the one last fetter holding them back from making this bliss permanent.

"So, I talked to Neal…" Emma starts, noticing Killian's smile snuff out.

"What did he say?" he asks worriedly.

"Well, he wasn't exactly happy to hear I left him for my pirate, but he… accepted it. No overreactions, no scenes, no hard feelings. He even said we could still be friends and promised to keep in touch with Henry. He is just going on a small trip to settle some old work things and he'll be back. I think it went pretty smoothly after that." She answers.

"Let's just hope things go pretty smoothly in general, Swan, because I wouldn't want to have another name in my list of people who hate me and are still looking for vengeance..." _How can anyone not love him…? How could you not love him for so long? Wait; did you just say… love?_

"I wouldn't worry. Besides, you do have me!" Emma smiles.

"Well, that is a fairly superior privilege your highness. I am, as you said and I quote, **your** pirate." Killian smiles back.

But then, Emma's phone rings.

"Ignore, ignore, ignore" he pleads between soft kisses against her neck

"Sorry, I have to get that, it's David. His pout somewhat stung her heart, but she still answered her phone.

"Hey." A long pause follows listening to David's frantic voice, so loud even Killian could hear.

"Okay okay. I'll be right over. I'll bring Hook too." Emma says before hanging up and turning around giving Killian a terrified look.

"What was that all about, love?" He asks.

"Remember that thing we said about things going smoothly? Well, we are back to drama again!" she squinches.

"What now?" he huffs in exhaustion.

"Apparently, David and Regina met to arrange some paperwork when they were attacked by a flying monkey!" _Here's a sentence you never thought you'd say. Of course, you never thought you would fall in love with Captain Hook either…_ "He wanted to meet back at the loft"

"Well then, I guess we'd better get going." Killian pouts. _First morning officially ruined!_

.

"What the hell happened in here?" Emma exclaims the instant she and her pirate walk in.

"Oh you know, usual day… meeting, paperwork, flying monkey attack which then disappears in smoke" David replies.

"I still don't understand how this is possible!" Snow sighs.

"Well, the creature which escaped disappeared in green smoke and it was a flying monkey. I think we know exactly who we're dealing with!" Regina points out.

"The Wicked Witch of the West?" Emma replies, and is taken aback by everyone's solemn gazes. "Seriously, she's real too?" she cries.

"Says the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?" Killian mocks at her reaction.

"I don't get it, it's not like we are in Kansas, why would the Wicked Witch of the West want to go to Storybrooke?" she asks.

"Well, I guess we have to sort this out quickly, because she will return." Regina states.

"So, now that we know who we're dealing with, how do we find this Wicked Witch?" David asks nervously.

"Might I suggest we start by asking if anyone's seen a woman with green skin running around?" Killian replies partly joking.

"We're in Storybrooke, she'll look like any one of us" Regina explains.

"Let me remove you from that difficult position then!" They hear a voice coming from the back of the room. As soon as they turn around they notice a tall red-haired woman dressed in black observing them. "Well well, I spy with my little eye… an evil queen, a farmer who tricked a king, a bandit, a thief claiming to be a savior and a pirate." She applauds mockingly. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were brig-cell buddies. Anyway, since I am considered to be the wicked one, I shall introduce myself! My name is Zelena and, as you precisely guessed, congratulations, I am the Wicked Witch of the West. But when it comes to what I want, I'm afraid you will have to sort that out on your own. Let's hope our 'heroes' make it then." She utters before she disappears again in a cloud of green smoke.

"Wonderful, anyone willing to take a guess on what she could possibly be longing for?" Hook asks.

Everyone remains speechless. Zelena definitely did not look like a person easy to handle. _Wonderful! Now there's a witch!_

"Wait! I think… I think I have a partial foot print. Can you see it?" David ducks to the floor where Zelena was standing to make it out more clearly.

Emma approaches. "Is that blood?"

David places his hand on it and inches it towards his nose. "It's berry!"

"Like the fruit?" Emma asks surprised

"No, like holly berry. They grow on bushes." He replies.

"Were you some sort of botanist in this life mate?" Killian laughs.

"I worked at an animal shelter; I saw dogs track them all the time." David says back. "The bushes grow in the woods." He continues.

"Do you know where?" Emma asks again.

David looks surprised. "Yeah, the northwest corner, not far from the toll bridge."

"May I suggest you stay behind with your wife and the queen in case someone needs anything? We, that is Emma and I could go search and meet you after we're done." Killian says and, surprisingly, David agrees.

Emma and Killian depart shortly afterwards for the woods.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

NOW

Killian was astounded to see that Emma and Henry were still waiting at the very spot he had left them. Emma didn't consider leaving and having him search for her in the entire town as a good idea. _He would be really worried about you. _When he led them back to the loft however, she felt extremely uncomfortable since the instant she walked in. The parents of the victim stared at her uncontrollably as if she had met them before. Let aside the fact that they were incredibly young. They seemed to be around hers and Killian's age. _How old was this Leia?_

"Uhm… hi, I am Emma Swan and this is my son Henry, I will be helping you solve the case Killian talked to me about. I am very sorry for your loss… You are David and Mary Margaret, right?" she introduces herself, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah" comes a reply by both the Charmings'

"It's…nice to meet you Emma and you too Henry!" says Snow and warmly offers her hand to each of them for a handshake. David's reaction was similar. "Come in."

"So, I would like to hear some words about this incident." Emma starts.

"Sure, but first, maybe Henry would like to go inside to concern himself with something more enjoyable… what do you say, boy? Killian suggests.

"Sure… whatever" Henry replies with an obvious expression of boredom on his face before he disappears in one of the back rooms. Emma smiles encouragingly to him as he walks away and then returns to their conversation.

"Anyway, Killian talked to me about the cause of death and murder weapon. We also discussed about his relationship and feelings to her. I would like to know something akin to that about you two."

Meanwhile, Henry decided he should put his nosy face on and snoop around in the royal bedroom, since there was nothing else to do. Nothing interesting, usual furniture, Snow's jewelry box, David's watch on the night stand. Then his eye catches the corner of a wide book placed beneath the bed.

_Once upon a time. _"A storybook in this age? Seriously?" he mocks. But since there is nothing else to do, he decides to start reading. When he reaches the curse part of the book nevertheless, he feels a strong flash of emotions and suddenly memories begin to rush back through him. He emerges to the living room in shock.

"I remember!" he exclaims. Silence and astoundment overwhelm the apartment. Emma undoubtedly did not; therefore something needed to be done. They needed to cover his discovery. Before she manages to pronounce a word, Killian stands up.

"Aye boy, I did promise to show you that drawing. Shall we?" he squeaks before he turns back looking at Emma and nods. She seems confused, but she nods back.

"What is going on?" Henry almost shrieks once they are back in David and Snow's bedroom.

"Please lad, you need to understand. Your mother has no memories of this past year. You need to pretend you don't either. Our plan did not work and Zelena is still out there." Killian's concerned face convinces him.

"You came back for us!"

"Aye! You know I would never abandon your mother and you. She needs to remember though and I will help no matter what." Killian states.

"So this case… it's not real is it? Henry asks.

"Nope. I assumed it was the only way to bring Emma back to Storybrooke." Killian replies.

"You were right. Thank you!" Henry smiles and then hugs a certainly surprised Killian who places his hand on the boy's head feeling relief running through him.

The door suddenly bursts open and Emma appears.

"What are you two doing?"

"Uhm, Killian showed me a drawing of… his wife, Leia." Killian goggles to Henry's answer.

"Well, I need to talk to him so may I steal him from you for a second?" _His wife… you forgot about that…_

"Sure! Take all the time you need!" Henry replies and walks out.

"David told me about a woman, Zelena who has been bothering all of you and Leia. Is that true?" Emma asks.

"Aye… it is." Killian frowns.

"Could you possibly take me to her for an interrogation now or would you prefer to meet later?" _This way you'll spend some time alone with him too… Wait, no! He just lost his wife! You need to back off!_

"Sure, now sounds good." He replies placing his hand behind her back as they walk out.

**A/N: This was it for this chapter. Hope you liked how it went. I realize I haven't explained Zelena's appearance yet. I promise will in the next chapter. Thanks so much for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing! :)**


	4. A message

**Hey guys, new chapter again. I am hoping things work out as you wanted them to. Again, I've used parts of two cs conversations from 3x14 with a few details in their reactions altered. Anyway, enjoy!**

THEN

It had been a tiring hour of plowing through the woods. Trudging around in the cold forest, the sky turning darker due to the clouds that started grouping together. On the other hand, the fact that they did have each other was somewhat comforting. The most encouraging part, though, was that, despite the fact that they hadn't made their relationship formal yet, they finally felt free to walk clasping each other's hand and hugging to keep the cold out. They didn't need to hide anymore.

"Hey, wait a sec! I think I see the bushes!" Emma calls out breaking their tight embrace and points to the direction she spotted the holly berry scrubs they had been rummaging for. Killian moves towards them and uses his hook to shake some of the fruit down, trying to make out some kind of similarity with the one back at the loft.

"You'll look for any excuse to use that thing, won't you?" Emma teases him.

"Well, you didn't seem to mind so far! At least we know we're in the right place, what now?" he smirks.

"Now, we start searching!" she replies pretending she didn't hear the first part of the sentence. _You certainly didn't mind! _

"You know something, Swan? Whenever you're around, I inevitably find myself trekking through some manner of woods, courting danger…" Killian mutters.

"Ah, and here I thought you weren't afraid of anything, always looking for the next adventure!" Emma stops and turns around meeting his exhausted, still much playful gaze.

"Oh is that what this is?" Killian exclaims placing his arms around her.

"Isn't it?" she asks placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I suppose then we should move on, otherwise I might get distracted and stop right in this very spot occupying myself with other, more enjoyable activities." He says mockingly.

"Okay, captain, let's keep walking, no matter how tempting that sounds." She smiles gently drawing away.

A few steps later of walking on pure snow, they finally have something.

"A farmhouse… You have to appreciate the irony!" Emma jokes walking closer, approaching the house as Killian follows.

"There's definitely someone living here! Looks empty right now though" she whispers looking through the window.

"Why are we whispering?" Killian asks still in a low voice.

"Because good hideouts always look empty, trust me, I spent a lot of time tracking out people who don't want to be found. I know about hiding out!" she answers pacing all around the outside of the frozen farmhouse. And then they notice something else.

"A storm cellar…?" she wonders walking to it.

"Wait wait wait wait… there's one thing walking around at a deserted farmhouse, it's quite another descending into a one-way cellar with no way out." Killian stops her before she shoots the padlock keeping the cellar closed.

"Scared?" Emma pokes his shoulder chuckling.

"There's a difference between fear and strategy!" Killian sighs. "We know she's got flying monstrosities, who knows what's down there? If this witch is as powerful as we think, we could use some magical backup, unless you've been practicing of course." he adds. _You should have… he believes in you, maybe you should believe in yourself as well._

"Okay, I'll call Regina…" she replies, but before she manages to dial the number, her phone disappears and they hear a sarcastic voice behind them.

"Calling for help so soon, Savior?" Zelena appears holding Emma's phone. Killian pulls his sword out, which she instantly swerves away with a single move of her hand.

"What do you want Zelena?" Emma huffs in despair.

"I want you to mind your own business if you will." She barks at them.

"What's down there greenie? If you are as powerful as you claim to be, you are definitely not intimidated by a pirate and a thief as you said, now, are you? Killian quips as he grasps his sword again.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with. Nonetheless, I will gladly inform you that a good friend of mine is spinning some straw into gold for me!" she smirks diabolically.

"Rumplestiltskin is alive?" Emma shouts without noticing Killian's visible disappointment. The fact that he quit pursuing his death certainly did not mean his loss came as displeasure.

"Well done, Buttercup! You recently arrived from New York and you are already familiar with all stories. Hats off!" Zelena derides.

"Indeed I am! Weren't you supposed to have molten or something?" Emma pierces her with her irritated look.

"Oh, come on princess, you can do better! Now you're just being rude. I don't like rude!" she replies and with a polished twist of her wrist two flying monkeys rush right to them.

After a great deal of effort and endeavor Killian manages to throw his sword straight into the first one's heart, Emma however misses all her shots, remaining with no bullets to load her gun. Right on time though, a white light shines in her hand. She is astonished, but she fries the other monkey on the spot. _You still have magic? _Zelena comes out at the rear of them once more clapping her hands together.

"Impressive! You just earned a reward! Your lives, along with a message to carry back home. First, I advise you dearly not to leave magic behind granting such an easy entrance to anyone wishing to travel into your world as I did. Opening a portal was a piece of cake to me. Moreover, inform my sister, Regina, that she is the one I am seeking vengeance on. You are just collateral damage. Look at the bright side; you will be contributing to a greater cause! Don't you just love a good twist?" she sneers before she disappears in a cloud of green smoke. _She is Regina's sister?!_

The couple breaks eye contact still short of breath after the monkey-fight, staring each other in terror.

.

When they return to the loft to find David, Snow and Regina, they still seem horrified and white as paper.

"Regina, why the hell didn't you tell us she is your sister?" Emma cries.

"Her what?"

"My what? She's lying. It's impossible, I mean, she's… green." Regina says trying to comprehend the situation.

"That's what she told us, love, after she had flying monkeys attack us of course." Killian replies.

"And what does she want from me now?" Regina asks in genuine bewilderment.

"Vengeance. She wants vengeance on you. We assumed you would know…" Emma responds, in a low, tired voice.

"Oh, yeah. That's the face of someone who knows!" Regina mocks, looking shocked.

"And now what do we do?" David 's alarmed voice breaks a small silence forming.

"We don't know, mate, what do you suggest? Because the two of us definitely can't put her down on our own!" Killian is sinking in despair. Everything was going so well so far. His happiness never lasts more than a week and that is awfully disappointing.

"Wait, since when are you two a team?" Snow requires and then it hits her. "You worked things out?" she adds in a happy shock.

"Work things out? What is there to work out?" David had no clue until this point.

Killian and Emma squint to that awkward question until Emma decides to answer. They deserved to know.

"Killian and I have been together for a week now…" they glimpse at each other with smiles full of affection and love.

"I knew you wouldn't stay away from her…" David sighs. "Anyway, I don't mind, but you should know that if you hurt my daughter I will punch you in the face and hunt you down." He partly jokes.

"Alright, mate." Killian smirks. "Any idea what how to get rid of that greenie first?" he continues.

"I might have an idea…" Regina mumbles.

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscsc

NOW

Killian would never risk exposing Emma to the Wicked Witch right away. He was taking her to the farmhouse, since he knew Zelena did not use it anymore for her wicked dirty-work. Tromping through this forest in that chilling-you-to-the-bone weather seems familiar to Emma. She recognized this feeling. This is how she felt when she first saw Killian standing at her door. It is also that shiver that penetrated her entire body while contemplating the docks, which somehow appeared to be empty to her. Now, Emma felt it again. A quiver engulfing her, a slight daze and an intense sentiment of loss, emptiness, absence, pain. She paused for a moment, trying to compete with all these emotions. _What is this? What the hell is wrong with me? _

"Swan-I mean… Miss Swan… are you alright?" Killian was extremely concerned at that point. It was not the first time this happened.

"Yeah, I'm… fine. Let's keep moving" a fake smile was drawn on her face. _Your body is forcing you to remember. Remember what?_

They keep on ambling along the woods, Killian always behind her to protect her in case she passed out as she did at the docks. This was definitely not a good sign to him.

"Love, I don't mean to be prying, but is something wrong? If you are sick you don't need to go through all this torture to help me. I wouldn't wish to feel responsible if something happened to you…" He stops her by lightly brushing his good hand against her shoulder. He feels her slightly swaying on her feet. _His touch… _She now feels warmth and peacefulness return and that encourages her to continue.

"I already told you I am fine… you don't need to worry." Emma tries to walk away, but his clasp on her shoulder won't let her. She turns around grinning in the most genuine way she has ever before. He returns the look and then there is silence. None of them is willing to take their eyes of each other's. Killian walks closer as Emma is still gazing into his deep, ocean-blue eyes. Before they manage to react, however, he spots something in the dark cloudy sky. A flying monkey. It swiftly flies towards them knocking him down on the ground. He pulls out a gun David gave him just in case. Turns out it was useful after all. He aims at the monkey shooting to protect his Swan, but misses. Emma feels her legs collapsing and something gripping her shoulder and suddenly, she is flung in the snow.

"What the hell is that?" she screams trying to get back on her feet.

"Emma, run!" Killian still can't find a target and misses again. Emma pulls out her own gun this time and she gets a clean shot on the monkey right on time before its next attack.

"These monkeys are useless if they can't hit their arranged aim! Alas, I get to see our lovely couple together again!" Zelena appears through green smoke. Emma remains speechless with her emerald eyes wide open.

"What do you want now Zelena?!" Killian huffs weakly.

"As I previously told you, I want you two out of my way! Now that you got your Buttercup back, I have another message to deliver." She replies with an evil look.

"Really? And what might that be?" Killian scoffs at her.

"I never forgive betrayal!" she growls shifting her hand and flinging an orb of green smoke toward the Savior's heart.

"No!" Killian yells before he pushes Emma away. Emma realizes then that in order to protect her pirate, although she had no memory of him, she let go a shield of white light blocking the orb's way and instantly vanishing it into oblivion.

"Am I doing that?" she exclaims being stunned.

"Swan! You still have your magic!" Killian smiles.

"Ugh! This time you got away with it, but next time I will get you! You ruin my plans, I ruin your lives!" Zelena shrieks and disappears in her green smoke.

Emma and Killian are lying on the ground, wet from the freezing snow and almost frozen themselves. Killian helps an outraged Emma get up once more.

"What is going on? What the hell was all that? Flying monkeys, green smoke, my magic? What do you mean **my magic**?" _If this is what I have forgotten I might as well as not remember at all!_

"Emma, I will explain all of this. I promise you, but we need to get the bloody hell out of here now, before she comes back. Besides you'll freeze. Let's go back to the loft and I-" Killian begins and is interrupted by Emma's yell.

"I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me what this is!"

"I thought you might say that…" He replies and, without leaving her time to comprehend the situation, she grabs her and tosses her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing? Let me down! Let me down right now!" Emma screams punching his back. Then again, she is so exhausted; she finds it physically impossible to fight him anymore. That voice pops up again. _Trust him, he knows better… _Her eyes flutter and then slowly close allowing her to sink into a deep sleep as he carries her **home.**

**.**

When Emma opens her eyes, she finds herself huddled under pile of blankets in a couch back at the loft. She notices Killian and David whispering and tries to eavesdrop a bit of their conversation.

"So she really attacked?"

"Aye! Our plan never worked and she now seeks payback."

"I don't want my daughter in danger again, Hook!"

"I give you my word mate; the seas will dry before I let anything happen to Emma."

_Their daughter? Hook?_

That is when Snow walks in carrying two cups of hot chocolate. Emma feels relaxed by the smell of cocoa and cinnamon. _How did they know?_ And then she remembers what happened back at that farmhouse and pops up.

"Emma! Good, you woke up. I made you a hot mug of hot chocolate." Snow says softly. _Okay, don't you remember her? No, stop! You need to know what is going on._

"I don't need hot chocolate, I need answers! You! You told me you would explain, so explain!" she barks at Killian.

"Emma, love, calm down… I will." He moves next to her on the couch trying to remove her hair from her face. She pulls back immediately.

"Tell me! And, now that I think about it, where is Henry? Did you do something to him?" she sits back in a defensive curl.

"Your boy is fine and sleeping inside. He remembers everything you don't." _Remembers… that means you were right. There is something to remember._

"Remembers what?" she asks.

This time she allows Killian to caress her hand and place the warm cup of chocolate in her palm as he begins a recollection of memories, **their** memories.

**A/N: This was it again for this chapter. Thanks again to everyone who has even bothered to read, followed, favourited and reviewed. I hope you like it so far. Thank you! :)**


	5. True love's kiss

**Hey guys! This chapter is kind includes a lot of fluff and I really loved writing it. Again, I used some quotes from the episode 3x20 of the show, but I think I like how this turned out. **

THEN

Regina's plan actually did seem fairly inventive and with a certain prospect for achievement. Teaming up in order to go against Zelena sounded resourceful, yet, Emma was the only one who was worried_. _No matter what, this witch is extremely powerful and she has the Dark One on her side which sounds like a lethal combination. Everyone else agreed in the blink of an eye though and she was not able to dissuade them. In two days Emma practiced with Regina and fortified her powers. They really thought that with hers and Emma's magic combined, Snow's skills in archery and David and Killian's promising talents in sword fighting; maybe they would stand a chance against them.

After these two days passed, the "hero team" decided to go after their opponents.

"But it's too early for that! We will most probably fail and risk our lives for nothing!" Emma tried to change their minds. _This is like walking to a lion's den with a stake for a shield… We'll fail!_

The usual answer came back as a return. "Have faith, Emma." But faith is not a weapon and it's definitely not stronger than such a prevailing threat. They walked all the way back to that frozen farmhouse in the middle of nowhere. The weather was not on their side either, that was the chilliest day of the entire month, snow was falling down creating a thin, but slippery layer of ice on the entire town and making their fight even more intricate.

"Killian, I am really nervous right now. Why are we risking so much?" Emma clenched Killian's hand a few steps before reaching the farmhouse area.

"Emma, we can do this. It's two of them and five of us, we have the upper hand." Killian glanced at her for a second and noticed the petrified look on her face. "No worries, love, we always find a way, isn't that your family's whole motto?" he smiles.

The instant they step on the farmhouses lawn, Zelena and Gold emerge right in front of them.

"Well well well! Look who is back. Did you miss me and came to say hello?" Zelena barks at them.

"Nah, sis, we're here to bond!" Regina calls back, a fireball appearing in her hand.

"Oh, now I'm dearly scared!" Zelena's sarcastic voice comes as a reply before she swerves Regina across the room.

"Rid me of these pests, dearie!" She commands Rumple. With a quick movement of his hand, David and Snow hit the ground. He turns to Killian and Emma.

"Please, no more warfare." Killian speaks.

"Get the dagger and the dark one will be on your side!" Gold replies discarding Emma's gun.

"It's easier said than done." Emma answers in a shaky voice.

"Do as I say or I will destroy you both! I have no choice!" he exclaims flying them away.

Her parents try to get up, but Rumple is keeping them down. Regina still unconscious cannot help.

Killian is instantly back on his feet helping Emma up.

"No!" she yells. "Enough!" a white light shines in her palm.

"Beautiful one!" Zelena calls and a flying monkey rushes towards Killian who tries to fight it with his sword. Emma focuses her magic on the monkey to save him, which she defeats, but that small second gives the witch a chance to get a clean shot on Emma shooting her with a green beam of light. Emma finds herself on the floor unable to move with a blinding pain spreading in her entire body.

"Swan!" Killian shouts falling on his knees next to her gently placing her head on his lap. _Oh no, you are now leaving him too. Just like Milah._

"Bye bye then!" Zelena calls as she and the Dark One vanish in green smoke.

David and Snow are now standing as Regina is regaining consciousness and they all run towards Emma.

"I'm…I'm sorry." she barely whispers trying to reach Killian's face with her hand to caress his cheek.

"You're sorry? I brought you out here! You told me we shouldn't and I insisted!" He looks at her in genuine terror not knowing what to do.

"I l-love you…" Emma murmurs and then her hand slowly drops and her eyes shut closed.

"No, Swan! Love, love stay with me! Emma!" Killian screams in despair shaking her solid body. The others are now over them.

"Emma!" both Charmings are on their knees as well.

"No, no, how did that happen?" Regina drops on the ground next to them.

Killian just stays there, unable to move, to respond. A tear streams down his face while pain is overwhelming him breaking his heart in half. Everything is too much at that moment, too hurtful to bear. A thousand moments with his Swan replaying in his mind. _I'm just a blacksmith, who are you, a fair fight, hey gorgeous, just who are you Swan, you couldn't handle it, a onetime thing, as you wish, because of you. _He discerns the others removing Emma's body from his lap and placing it on the ground, crying, shrieking things at her. He cannot react however, he feels as if he just died too and this time, it's much more throbbing than before. This time the ache is physical, a twinge in his entire body while he is crashing inside. In a few minutes, everyone sucks it up and is finally up. He distinguishes his name in their talks and someone's hand on his shoulder, but he is still there, motionless. Suddenly, without even realizing what he is doing, he senses his body bending down towards her, like he is watching himself from a distance, and presses his lips on hers. Swiftly, something is different, all these emotions rush out and a white light bursts around them. And then, that's it. He pulls back to grasp what just happened and notices Emma's eyes flutter open.

"Swan?" Killian mutters.

"Hook!" she weakly grins.

'Emma, thank god!" Everyone else exclaims gathering around her once more.

"Don't ever do this to me again, love, do you hear me?" Killian sighs and softly places his arms around her pressing her on his chest in a tight embrace.

"Wh-what happened?" Emma asks baffled.

"Zelena struck you down with her magic, Emma, don't you remember?" Snow replies.

"I think, I… how am I here then?"

Everyone glimpses at each other and then at Killian with broad smiles on their faces.

"True love's kiss."

cscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

NOW

"Fairytales? Seriously?" Even after what she had witnessed with her own eyes, Emma still found it impossible to accept something so childish. Killian had even put on his pirate clothes again, including the hook and rings and everything.

"Swan, I am trying the best I can here to illustrate everything sufficiently. Don't make this any harder than it already is." Killian groans.

"Make this harder? Are you kidding? You just asked me to believe that I have forgotten a whole year of my life in which I was Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter, shared my son with the Evil Queen and dated Captain Hook!"

"Well, if you put it that way, it does sound hard to swallow, but it's true Emma. I know you have been sensing something is off, so now that you have seen all this, how can you not believe me? Can you think of a better explanation?" Killian looks at her pleadingly.

"If you can't believe him, believe me." Henry appears at the door of the bedroom he was sleeping in.

"Henry, I thought you were asleep, did we wake you?" Emma glances at him taken aback by his last words.

"No, I woke up when Killian carried you home in his own arms because you were attacked by a flying monkey! Mom, after today, how can you still have doubts" he replies in clear exasperation.

"Wait, you know about all this?" _How is that even possible?_

"When I yelled I remembered, I certainly didn't mean that Killian promised me to show me a drawing of his fake wife!" Henry laughs at her.

Emma can't talk anymore. All this sounds to elaborate and she doesn't feel like getting involved in it. Besides, if all this is true, she and Henry are in great danger. _Yes, but so is your family and Killian… _

"And now what do you want from me?" Emma huffs.

"Help. Zelena needs your unborn brother in order to open a portal to the past. She already has Regina's heart, my courage and Gold's brains. Our baby is the last step. Emma you are the only one who can defeat her. We didn't know it back then, but we do now." David gets into that conversation.

"Uhm… David?" Snow's alarmed voice makes everyone turn to her.

"I think my waters just broke!"

.

Emma agreed to help. She still felt something about these people deep inside and she did not want to risk an unborn baby's life. She waited at the hospital with Regina trying to enact a protection spell and, in fact, succeeding.

"You really think this protection spell will be enough to hold her off?" Emma asks uncertainly.

"Depends if your brand of magic is stronger than hers. If it is, no one wielding dark magic will be able to get in here." Regina tries to reassure her.

"That doesn't sound like a road of confidence…" Emma frowns.

"It isn't, but we're running out of options" Regina replies.

"Swan." Emma hears the familiar warm voice with that husky Irish accent.

"What is it now?" Emma turns around to face him.

"Maybe we should go find Zelena. If you are the one that can defeat her, you should do it now, before the baby is here." Killian suggests.

"I guess you're right. Just give me a second." Emma answers making her way towards Henry. "Hey kid."

"Hey mom. Is the baby here?" Henry asks.

"Not yet, but he will be soon. I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have to take care of this witch, but it's going to be alright and I'll be back before you know it." She comfortingly grips his shoulders.

"I know. I'm not worried." He nods.

"Yeah?" Emma sounds surprised.

"Defeating bad guys is what you do." Henry smiles.

"Well, I don't remember that, but I hope you're right." Emma tries to smile back.

"Go, I'll keep him safe." Regina approaches them.

"Thank you." Emma responds.

"You ready, Swan?" Killian calls.

"Yeah. Let's end this!" she turns around and walks to him.

.

They are once again on their way to that farmhouse. Trekking in the cold woods, risking their lives. Killian recalls that fight-off they had a year ago with Zelena and that is causing in him being more and more anxious every second. If anything happened to his swan, he already knew he wouldn't be able to stand it. And now he is risking his true love's life once again, regardless the possible consequences. As they get closer, he can feel it. That sense of darkness and power Zelena's magic leaves behind. The worst part, however, is that Emma is now too silent and does not say anything.

"Love, I realize all this is complicated and sounds terrifying, but there were… times more quiet than this." Life here wasn't always about a witch threatening to fade us from existence." He decides to break the silence after a long time.

"I don't know what life here used to be, but I know what life in New York was like. Simple, quiet, safe. I used to enjoy it." _Liar! You've known something's been missing from your life for quite some time now. It's him!_

"All I'm saying is that a big part of you and Henry belong in this town even if you don't remember. You can have a future here, a happy one." Killian continues.

"Let me guess, with you?" Emma caught him off guard with that last question.

"Oh! You two are so adorable!" With that conversation going on, they forgot they had something to take care of. Zelena. "But instead of looking for each other, maybe you should be focused on me." She scoffs them.

"We are, that's why we're here! I am done playing games!" Emma barks at Zelena.

"See Emma, you've got a decision to make. You can ignore everything and come after me, which makes you oh-so-sad, or you can save the man that you can't wait to run away from!" she mockingly smirks at her.

Emma doesn't understand the meaning behind her words at first, but what follows makes her swerve on her feet.

"Rumple!" Zelena utters and with one single movement of the Dark One's hand, the pirate flies all the way to a shallow, but deep enough for somebody to drown pool in the farmhouse's yard. _NO!_

"Hook!" she shouts and runs to him trying to drag him out before it's too late, but Gold is pressing him down with his magic so hard she never manages to make it.

"Choose wisely!" Zelena says and with these words she and her "partner" disappear in green smoke.

Emma feels helpless and powerless. She doesn't know what to do, how to save him. Truth is, in spite of the fact that she kept denying it; she had feelings for this man. She didn't know if he was Hook or Killian, all she knew was that she was falling for him, either because she already loved him in the life she had forgotten, or simply because he is irresistible. She pulls his still body out of the pool by grabbing his shoulders and places him on the ground.

"Ugh, Hook, Hook! Hook wake up! Killian! Killian come back to me!" Emma screams shaking his body from the edges of his collar. _No, no this can't happen. You can't lose him!_ What if he… no he can't be dead! He can't die on her. Suddenly, terror begins to run through her entire body, making her quiver in the idea that she might lose him. _CPR, try to revive him._ She has never been more anxious in her entire life. With trembling hands, she gently pinches his nose and opens his mouth, shuddering with the shockingly pale color on his skin and the vulnerability of his body underneath hers. She softly places her lips on his, breathing life inside him and that's all it takes. A blinding beam of light bursts from the point of that almost kiss and a deep, forceful rush of memories flashes back to her. She pulls back and in less than a couple of seconds, everything is back. She is now more petrified than before. He didn't respond. She leans in closer, with her hands around his face.

"Hook, come back to me." She whispers pleadingly. And then, Killian unexpectedly turns to his side removing all the water that had been clustered in his lungs and tiredly coughing while Emma caresses the back of his head, sighing in relief. His breath takes a few seconds, but stabilizes.

"Swan!" Killian moans.

"Oh, thank god! You're back! I thought I lost you! Oh, you scared me so much!" Emma starts welling up staring into his gleaming cyan eyes, with her hands still on his face. A stare filled with love and relief.

"Wait, you… remember?" Killian tries to sit back.

"Yeah… true love's kiss. Right?" she goofingly grins at him. He grins back and then, after everything they had been through, they both slowly come closer in a sweet, chaste kiss. Emma snuggles into his arms and finally feels complete.

"Wait now Swan, that witch is still out there and we have to find her. We will have time for a reunion later." He gives her another smile while she helps him back on his feet. _Destiny_.

**A/N: Okay, that's it for today! Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, following and favoriteing! I wish you could leave some reviews telling me what you think! :)**

**P.S: Back when Killian is reminiscing his moments with Emma, I know there was no "because of you" line in the show, but I added one of mine. I think it''s in chapter 2...**


	6. After the downpour comes the rainbow

**Okay, this chapter is kind of bigger than the others and I really love how it turned out. Again, i used dialogues from 3x2o. After this, I am only going to add one last happy chapter to this story (without a past reference this time) and it will be complete. Enjoy!**

THEN

"We need another plan, as long as Zelena is around, everyone's lives are in danger." Emma was alarmed after her little experience back in the farmhouse. They had returned to David and Snow's loft, only to find a hopeful Henry expecting good news. He definitely did not expect to hear that his mother was nearly killed. They were all startled; every hope that had been gradually built up in them had now fleeted away.

"I don't know what you expect, love, but I am not willing to let you put your life in danger again." Killian was now the most insecure out of all of them. He was clearly not emotionally strong enough to handle the loss of another loved one, especially Emma. They stood lucky this time, that doesn't guarantee that they would again in the future.

"If there's something I can do, I'll do it, Killian." Emma bitterly grinned at him. He sighed in exhaustion as a reply.

"And what can we do? If none of us has any power over them that means… we lost?" Snow said visibly disenchanted.

"There… might be a way." Regina muttered, she didn't seem to have good news to break in.

"Good! What is it?" David tried to find optimism, something positive in this dire situation.

"Well it's… not the best choice, but that's the only thing that could possibly save us right now. There is a price, however, a gruesome one." Regina continued.

"What is this plan, then?" _Great! More painful prices._

"A curse." Regina finally said.

"A curse? That's not a plan, love, it's a bloody holocaust!" Killian asked her in dread.

"And it gets worse. Good news is, I discovered a way that doesn't inquire the heart of the thing you love most, unfortunately though, it requires saying goodbye to them. We cast the curse our way and make Zelena forget and someone confronts the consequences of that action." Regina added.

"So, whoever casts it, will need to lose the thing they love most?" Snow sulked.

"I'm afraid so."

Everyone froze tothe sound of Regina's last words. This was a reasonable suggestion; however, someone would have to pay the price.

"I can do it... she's **my** sister it only makes sense." Regina offered with a scowl.

"What? No, I am the savior; I am the one who needs to make the sacrifices. I'll do it." Emma opposed.

"Excuse me, but if one of you casts the curse, that means one of you will have to give up Henry." David cut in.

"Well, not exactly. Miss Swan will have to leave someone… else." Regina glimpsed back at the pirate standing next to Emma.

"What? But Henry is my son; I love him more than anything!" Emma insisted.

"Yes, you also love your parents and your friends here, but in situations like this, it is customary for the person who casts the curse to give up their one true love, if there is one." Regina replied

Emma looked behind her shoulder to face a heartbreakingly cheerless Killian stare back at her. She was devastated when she looked into his ocean-blue eyes, which turned darker, almost like the midnight sky. She spotted it; the throb in his heart, it was captured on his face. _His beautiful face, which you're never going to see again. Never hear his charming voice with this breathtaking accent you love so much. _Turns out he would lose her too. He struggled to give her a smile, to encourage her, to take away her guilt, but it didn't work. Not this time. She tried to suck her tears back in.

"At least, do I get to keep Henry?" Emma asked trying to find something positive in this wrecking situation.

"Yes, I am still not so sure you are the one who should cast it though." Regina questioned.

"I am doing this, end of story." Emma responded with a frown.

"I agree. This way you both keep Henry and you don't need to abandon your family. It's for the best, Emma. Give me some time until tonight to prepare and I will depart." Killian nodded.

"What? No, you're not going anywhere. You have never lived in this world; you know nothing about surviving here." Emma exclaimed surprised by his certainty that he was the one who has to leave.

"What difference does it make, love? I will forget everything the instant I cross that line, won't I?" Killian swallowed hard to this sudden realization. He was not going to see his gorgeous swan ever again and, on top of that, he would forget about her.

"Still, I won't let you do that. Henry and I will leave. We'll go to New York, I even have my old apartment there, everything's prepared. Tomorrow morning I'll cast the curse and we will go." Emma sounded determined.

"But, Emma, you can't leave us!" Snow's voice cracked when she hears her plan.

"I have to."

.

Henry decided to spend the rest of the day with Regina for one last time, giving Killian and Emma some time to say goodbye. Snuggled in Emma's couch by the fireplace, they opened a bottle of rum to find some comfort. _Your last moments together. _They both looked absolutely disheartened, deep into their thoughts. Killian never told her, but he and her parents made a deal. Before she managed to leave he would take her place and give her the chance to start a new life here, in Storybrooke, near her family. He couldn't stand the idea of him ruining her future, but it still hurt him to lose her.

"I meant it, you know." Emma broke the silence.

"Meant what, love?" he asked observing the liquid in his glass wave as he twists it around.

"I do love you…" she replied glumly.

"Ironic, isn't it, love?" He took his eyes off his drink and fixed them on \ her putting as much effort as he could to smile. "I've been waiting to hear these little words for nearly two years and you finally tell me before I lose you forever."

"Yeah… I'm sorry about that." Emma returned the sulky grin.

"I've always loved you, Emma Swan. Since the moment I first met you, there was something about you that intrigued me. To strive, to change, to be a better man." He then paused for a second. "To become worthy of you."

Emma gave up. She curled up in his arms, holding him tightly, tears streaming down her face. _I can't lose you, I love you, I need you. _Words running in her thoughts, passing by without needing to be said. They were all expressed by that hug, that gaze, her lips pressing against Killian's as she placed his glass of rum on the table. That last lustful, longing kiss. He brushed his good hand through her hair moving it towards the back of her head. The soft crackling of burning firewood accompanied their stirring on the couch; He was only wearing his black shirt that night, which she slowly unbuttoned leaving her a perfect view of his bare chest as he lay her down, removing her shirt as well and kissing her all the way down to her neck. She pulled his head back up, aching for a gaze of his blue eyes as he nuzzled his nose against hers. Emma wrapped her legs around Killian's waist and he lifted her, moving her to their bed while she rested yearning kisses on his shoulder. He gently placed her on the sheets, his body on top of hers, keeping her warm, safe, complete, while she slowly untied the belt off his leather pants. _Never let me go. Never let me leave you._

_._

The next morning, Emma woke up in Killian's arms having forgotten everything for a second. She felt like she was going to start a new day once again, with him on her side, as always. All that, for just a second, before the bitterness and raw pain of yesterday's decision rushed back in. She hurt, honestly hurt when she sneaked out of his soothing embrace and gazed back at him. She abruptly realized that this was the last time she was ever going to see his stunning face again. Emma didn't want to wake him up, he looked so unruffled and relaxed, soundly sleeping on his stomach, arms spread trying to reach for her even in his sleep. She couldn't stand actually saying goodbye, see his heart breaking to the sound of it. She silently got dressed, her outfit dark and lacking the red-leather jacket (today is not a success for the savior), with her black jacket to keep her warm instead. Emma took a final gaze, standing at the door of her bedroom -their bedroom- before she half-heartedly picked up her suitcase and walked out. She was surprised by the strong wind howling in her ears, chilling her to the bone and the icy raindrops drizzling around her. It felt like the dark weather was mirroring her emotions at that moment. Regina and Henry were waiting for her right across the street. Emma tried to drown a small sob and the tears threatening to burst from her welled-up, emerald eyes for what she was leaving behind. She put on a fake, encouraging smile and moved forward, trying to forget about her pirate already, to get rid of the heartache.

"Good morning miss Swan." Regina mumbled in a frown as soon as Emma approached.

"Is everything ready?" Emma replied ruffling Henry's hair.

"I believe so. I'm sorry for you and the pirate." Regina obviously noticed her gloomy mood.

"And I'm sorry for you and Henry" Emma tried to sympathetically grin.

"Let's get going, shall we?

They drove all the way to the line border between Storybrooke and the outside world. Emma couldn't help, but notice the way rain run down the beetle's window and compare it to the tears she wanted to let go. She never thought she could feel this way about running away from someone. That's what she always did, she should have gotten used to it by now. Her feelings about Killian, though, that was something else, so different from anything she had ever felt before. She needed him so badly; she found it impossible to get him out of her head. He had really gotten under her skin all this time. How couldn't he, he was her _true love._ More pain after that thought.

.

"I know how awful this is for you, so I thought the least I could do is help you in every way I can." Regina spotted every single feeling behind Emma's fake smiles and small talks about New York.

"How could you possibly help me?" Emma looks at her blankly.

"First of all, good memories. I'll show you how to give yourself good memories. Then, instead of traveling all the way back to your apartment, I will create a portal that will take you there instantly" Regina's offer made Emma smile, just a little bit.

After she studied the spell and gathered everything necessary for it, Emma took a deep breath and casted the curse, hoping she would be successful. Regina worked on that portal and opened it for Emma and Henry.

"Am I done, did I do it?" Emma asked uncertain while Henry was hugging Regina goodbye.

"Yes, this is it. You need to leave now in order to complete it." Regina replied. Henry offered to go first and jumped in the portal.

"Thank you. For everything." Emma smiled at Regina, but when she turned around to follow her son, she heard a thud behind her, right before a hand strongly grasped her arm.

"Where might you be going?" Killian was standing right there dragging her back. He hit Regina with something and she lay on the ground unconscious.

"Killian, what are you doing? Let me go!" Emma screamed as he started pulling her away from the portal. He clenched her arm so hard she could not move forward.

"I'm sorry, love, I made a deal with your parents and I intend to keep it." Emma grimaced and then she swerved him away with her magic.

"You can't stop me. This curse is our only chance!" she rushed back, but right before she leaped in, he grabbed her hand again. Both of them fell on the ground, but he pierced his hook down keeping them in place.

"No! I have to stop you. I'll take our place." Hook attempts to lug her up.

"Henry is already in there. You're too late. I'm sorry Killian… I love you…" Emma loosened her grip on his hand and disappeared in the purple smoke.

"Emma, no!"

Cscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

NOW

Emma and Killian emerged back to the hospital after Emma's regain of memories and their sweet reunion. These events had given them hope, a positive attitude towards their upcoming fight. When they walked in, however, they found everyone running around in distress. They attempted to ask around and find out what happened, but no one even noticed them. They made their way to Snow's labor room, bumping into Regina hugging Henry and caressing his head and David rushing out of the room with his sword on his hand.

"Where are you going?" Regina runs behind him.

"To get my son back!" David exclaims fumingly.

"You're going to get yourself killed! David, think about this." Regina pulls him back from his arm.

"What's there to think about?" he yells.

"Don't let him get hurt." Henry begs Regina.

"What's going on here?" Emma cuts in, without being able to understand what was happening.

"What happened, did you find Zelena?" David asks her.

"I… I did, but I couldn't stop her." Emma squints.

"She took your brother." He replies.

"Because I failed?" Emma mopes in shock.

"We're all still here, you haven't failed just yet." Killian tries to reassure her.

"Hook's right, come on" David clasps her arm and moves forward.

"No, wait. I can't beat her on my own. I need help, Regina I need you to exert yourself to wield light magic." Emma turns to Regina.

"What? Dark magic is all I have." She responds coldly.

"That's not true. In order to behold light magic, you need to have someone you love. You love Henry; you can base on this emotion." Emma continues.

"Mom, you can do it." Henry pleads.

"Henry, I don't even have my heart right now" Regina is too uncertain of herself to risk losing another battle.

"That doesn't matter. I know you still love me! I know there is good in you" Henry insists as everyone waits for Regina to make her choice.

"But, I don't-" she still doubts.

"You have to." Emma interrupts.

"Once upon a time, you were a villain, mom, but you've changed, you're a hero now and defeating bad guys is what heroes do." Henry smiles at her. I believe in you, now you need to believe too."

.

The spell had already begun, but our heroes trooped in with confidence.

"It isn't over yet!" David calls to her.

"And who's going to stop me, certainly not the savior if I threaten her little pirate." Zelena mocks. Their eyes meet the little prince in a basket.

"Go, get them, I've got your back." Emma tells Killian and David, protectively grasping her gun towards Zelena.

"Zelena, stop now, we're not going to let you succeed." Regina speaks.

"Please!" Zelena laughs at them, sending Killian and David straight to the farmhouse's wall.

"Come for another beating, sis?" she turns to Regina.

"No, came for some jewelry!" Regina smirks and reaches out to grab Zelena's necklace. Belle had searched about it and found out all her power was in it. Once she remains without it, she's powerless. Zelena tosses her away with one nod.

"Beautiful one! If you will…" she calls to a monkey which flies all the way to David and Killian who had just gotten back up. Killian pushes David away and fights it with his sword.

"Remember, these creatures are our friends!" David shouts to him.

"Don't worry, mate, I'll use a gentle touch." Killian replies.

"Unfortunately, that isn't an option for me!" Gold tosses them away once more, along with Emma who was preparing to fight. Zelena raises Regina from the ground, drowning her with her magic.

"Only light magic can harm me, and you're as dark as they come! It was your destiny to be this way and it will also be your undoing! " Zelena barks at her.

"Don't tell me what I can be!" Regina stutters.

"I tried to be good once, but it wasn't in a cause. This is who I am and it's who you are!" Zelena screams in reply. That's when she makes out Emma back on her feet ready to get back at her.

"You're wrong, sis." She smiles and two orbs of white light appear in her hands at the same time with Emma.

"What are you doing?" Zelena is shocked.

"Changing!" Emma and Regina strike her down concurrently with their light magic.

"How?" Zelena yelps shocked.

"I choose my own destiny." Regina grabs her pendant as the witch is surrounded by green smoke and her powers disappear. The dark one's dagger hits the ground.

The flying monkey attacks once again, but David instantly cuts its head off, running to his son.

"David, the baby, is it okay?" Emma asks.

"Yeah, he can handle anything. Just like his big sister." He smiles at her and grabs Regina's heart as all of them make their way out.

"You failed. You're not going anywhere!" Regina sarcastically laughs at Zelena.

"Oh, I beg to differ! I'm going to make you pay for everything you've done to me." Gold drags her all the way to his feet, while everyone turns around worriedly. After a lot of talking and the use of his dagger, Regina stops him and takes her under arrest instead. The rest of them walk out to the hospital in order to return the baby back to his mother. Then, David notices something; Killian and Emma are holding hands as they pace next to him.

"Wait, are you two…? Emma, do you remember?"

"Well, in all this mess, I forgot to tell you. Zelena nearly drowned Hook when we went after her. I kissed him performing CPR and… that's pretty much it. True love's kiss!" Emma simpers turning over to Killian and placing his arm around her waist.

"Great! Good news at last!"

.

Once they are back at the hospital, Killian and Emma wait at the door of Snow's room, silently and happily observing, while David brings the little prince back to her arms.

"Never thought I'd see one of those again." Killian smirks at Emma.

"It's called a baby" Emma turns around to look at him with a broad smile on her face.

"No, Swan, a smile!" he places his arms around her never taking his gaze off her eyes.

"We won!" She replies blissfully placing a chaste kiss on his lips and pulls back to face him once more.

"With all the chaos, I never got a chance to say thank you." Killian caresses her cheek.

"You really think I'd let you drown?" Emma asks shaken by his doubt.

"Well, given the fact that I was just the crazy guy claiming to be a fairytale character, can you blame me for being uncertain?" Killian responds.

"Well, it's not that I didn't like you anyway…" she innocently grins and leans in for another kiss.

"Hey kid, wanna meet your new uncle?" Emma calls to Henry and they all walk towards Snow to congratulate her.

The sun outside was shining brightly and deeply far in the horizon, a rainbow appeared, guaranteeing hope and delight after a long time.

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading and following/ favoriting. Remember, one last chapter! Hope you liked this one! :)**


	7. Lost and found

**So, this is the last chapter of my little story. I used the dialogue with the ship from 3x22, not all of it, but the basic part. Generally, it's a fluffy happy ending and Killian's realization about how grateful he is about his life.**

NOW

Following a long time of fights, exhaustion, fear and a lot of pain, not to mention the past year when Emma was in New York, Killian and Emma were finally able to loosen up and let go. It seemed so bizarre that they were finally free to enjoy whatever life had planned for them. Of course, they were both positively certain that something else would come up later, but this moment was quiet and peaceful at last. It had been a month since Zelena's defeat and everything remained still. After two weeks or so, Emma asked Killian to move in with her and Henry. He was pretty much there all day anyway and, for the first time, such a huge leap forward in a relationship did not scare her, it excited her. How close Killian and Henry had grown, was the final piece of the puzzle clipping in. Henry was sleeping. Huddled up in Emma's couch, her head against his chest, she and Killian were just watching a movie and sharing a nice hot mug of cocoa (always with a sprinkle of cinnamon). She felt so warm and cozy snuggled in Killian's soft cuddle, doing something so simple without any drama. These last days, however, she kept going back to that time, from New York to Zelena's defeat. That is what she did again. Killian noticed and paused the movie they were watching. (It took a long time, but, eventually, he learned how to handle a remote)

"Are you okay, love?" he smiles affectionately.

"Yeah, I just… I was thinking about Zelena and everything that happened…" Emma sounds distant, really deep into her thoughts.

"What about that? Are you still worried, Swan?" he gently runs his good hand down her hair, trying to relax her.

"I wanted to thank you Killian. For going back for me in the first place, in New York. If you hadn't…" she begins.

"It was the right thing to do." he replies.

"How did you do it? How did you get to me?" Emma turns around to face him, prying his beautiful eyes. She always loved these eyes so much.

"Well, as you know, Zelena stopped the curse sticking all of us in Storybrooke. I didn't know that however. The instant you disappeared in that portal, I decided to come after you, before I got affected by the curse. All I needed was a memory potion to cross the border line and a magic bean to bring you back to the Enchanted Forest." He glances at her for a second and hands her the magic bean which was still unused, in his pocket. "Guess I didn't need this in the long run."

"These are not easy to come by!" Emma is surprised as she takes the bean in her hands looking at it carefully.

"They are if you have something of value to trade…" Killian mutters.

"And what was that?" Emma returns the bean. She did not want to risk opening any more portals to other realms.

"Well the Jolly Roger, of course" he grins shortly.

"You traded your ship for me?" Emma goggles in shock. _Oh, god! That's why the ship wasn't at the docks. He gave up his home __**for you!**_Instead of being happy he loved her enough to make such a sacrifice, she felt guilty. He traded his home for her and, turns out, it was not even necessary.

"Aye" Killian's grin turns a tad bitterer.

"Oh, you silly pirate, what did you do? You gave up your home?" Emma suddenly sulks, her expression full of remorse. She reaches out to cup the back of his head, brushing her fingers on his neck.

"Emma, home is wherever you are. If giving my ship up means that I will have you, then I don't need her anymore. You are the one I love." Killian simpers as he places his lips against hers for a sweet kiss, trying to relieve her from all that sorrow he distinguished in her eyes.

"Then I'll let you in on my little secret." Emma pulls back returning his look. "Which is… I know, it sounds impossible, but all this time we were apart, I actually really… missed you."

"You…remembered me?" Killian seems confused.

"No, I had this feeling telling me something is missing from my life. A void in my heart. When I saw you, standing out there at my door, my heart fluttered and, for a second, I swear I almost knew who you were. At the docks, when I fainted, I remembered our kiss. I didn't know back then, but I do now." Emma lets out with a sigh, still staring into her True Love's eyes. Killian didn't know how to respond to that. He chastely smiled once more as she sipped the last of their hot cocoa and placed it on the coffee table before them. He just tightened his grip around her as she lay back on his chest. He leaned in and kissed the crown of her head caressing her shoulder, as he unpaused the movie. That night went on quietly, like any other, but after what they had just shared, everything had changed. They were both constantly beaming and never leaving each other's touch.

"I love you." Emma whispers a few moments into the movie raising her head to look at him.

"I love you too." Killian replies in a soft voice as he tilts his head and kisses her. A slow and sweet kiss that expressed every single thing they felt at that point. **_Love, devotion, bliss, comfort, gratitude, completion._**

.

When the movie finished, Killian looked down, only to find a glowingly grinning Emma, soundly sleeping to the calming beat of his heart. He could not keep back a grin forming on the tip of his lips watching her peaceful asleep face. He realized then that he had never felt this way about anyone before, not even Milah. A love so sincere and strong. He remembered the time he went to New York to find Emma. How he filled with desperation when he visited her old apartment and didn't find her there. He asked everyone in the building about her, they all told him that she had moved out. When he tracked her, and she opened her door, it was not physically possible for him to conceal the happiness and relief he felt to finally see her after the lengths he had gone through to find her. They were not together for a long time, but Killian always sensed there was a connection between them. His heart sank for a moment to the sight of a woman who had absolutely no idea who he was, but he was at least flattered that she stared at him for a while, or, actually ogled would be more exact.

And now, she was there, in his arms, happy to be with him. Two years ago, when he first met her, he never thought that was even possible. Killian delicately moved under Emma's sleeping body and managed to get off the couch without waking her up. He placed his arms around her and slowly but firmly pulled her up moving her to their bed and gently placed her down. He wasn't ready to sleep yet. He walked out of the room and made his way to Emma's liquor stand, getting himself some spiced rum. He went out and stood out at their patio, gazing at the ocean. The sea used to be his home, along with his ship, but that's the moment he realized that Ariel was right. His ship was just a few planks on a sail. Travelling across realms, never sober, was his way of taking his mind off everything that troubled him and closer to his dark side. He now appreciated the fact that he never really took his vengeance. Had he succeeded, he might never have overcome the darkness, or met Emma. With a sigh, Killian walked back in, leaving his glass in the sink and silently lay next to her, pulling her close in his embrace.

"I'm so grateful to have you, love. You are the most important thing in my life and I will always love you, Emma. No matter what." He whispered and caressed her cheek closing his eyes. He fell in deep sleep sonly afterwards.

They found each other; he was contented, he was finally truly happy. They both were.

**A/N: That's it you guys! I am sooo excited that there were actually people who liked/followed/favorited, it seems impossible. Thank so much for sticking with me until the end of the story and I really hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
